The invention relates to a rotary latch lock of the kind referred to in the claims. A high actuating comfort and a high safety of the lock require a great apparatus expenditure and increase the weight of the lock considerably.
It is an object of the invention to provide a reliable lock of a simple configuration which is characterized by an especially minimal weight. In spite of this, the actuation should be very reliable even when the electrical current supply provided for a comfort actuation of the lock should fail completely. The solution to this object results from the measures indicated in the claims.